Pleure ma belle et viens dans mes bras
by Lyka Siuka
Summary: Toujours attendre. Après, on a souvent que ça à faire. À attendre le temps passé, à attendre que les douleurs disparaissent. Ou d'attendre l'amour aussi. C'est le cas pour une belle jeune femme de Fairy Tail.


Les heures avaient beau passé, elle restait là comme une statue. La journée se déroulait lentement et elle restait toujours là à regarder le ciel. Elle attendait. Quoi ? Elle ne voulait pas. Le vent lui faisait voler ses magnifiques cheveux blonds, ses yeux noisettes étaient pointés vers la lune qui commençait à apparaître. Les passants rentraient chez eux et l'a regardé tristement comme s'ils la plaignaient d'attendre si longtemps. Elle avait juste envie de leur crier qu'elle ne voulait pas de leurs regards tristes, mais elle se retint. Elle devait rester calme pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Pourquoi en sanglot ? Pour son amour, pour sa peine. Pourquoi il l'avait abandonné ? Pourquoi était-il partis avec une autre ? Elle se remit assis et s'appuya sur l'arbre derrière elle. Devant elle se trouvait un beau couple se tenant la main en se souriant tendrement. Pourquoi était-il partis ? Ils avaient passé tellement de choses ensemble, des moments de joies, des moments tristes, il l'avait sauvé d'innonbrables fois, elle était là pour lui à chaque fois. Même Mirajane disait qu'ils allaient si bien ensemble. Mais voilà, il ne voulait plus d'elle, d'une « faible » comme elle, d'après ce qu'il avait dit. Et depuis, elle attendait ici. Et depuis, elle se demandait si elle devait vraiment attendre ici. Là où tout a commencé, là où ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois, là où il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait.

Les heures passaient. Seule, elle était toujours seule. Elle avait beau attendre, il ne venait pas. Il l'avait abandonné. Les larmes coulaient. Elle les essuyait à chaque fois, mais elles coulaient. Toujours autant. Elle voulait arrêter, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Son coeur était blessé, est-ce qu'un jour il guérira ? Elle espérait. Pour qu'elle puisse revivre. Pour qu'elle puisse sourire. Elle espérait juste pour ne pas être une personne triste, pesante pour ses amis. Ou plutôt, elle espérait mourir. Juste partir, ne plus ressentir cette douleur qui lui essorait le coeur, qui lui comprimait. Elle voulait croire encore, mais cette douleur la retenait entre ses griffes.

De nombreuses heures étaient passées. Il était tard, très tard. Elle restait toujours là, à pleurer pour son amour perdu. Elle criait, pleurait puis ensuite, sanglotait pour recommencer le cycle. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne voulait pas se lever, mais ne voulait plus rester là. Elle voulait partir. Son coeur allait lâcher. Si elle continuait, elle ne pourrait plus voir le sourire sur les visages de ses amis, ne pourrait plus vivre sa vie comme elle le voudrait, tournait la page, passé à autre chose, rire, sourire. Mais est-ce qu'elle pourra faire tout ça ? Non. Elle ne pourra pas. Mourir est la bonne solution.

Dans sa poche se tenait un couteau. Elle l'avait pris pour se défendre mais finalement, ce ne serait pas comme ça qu'elle l'utiliserait. Elle le prit en tremblotant. Elle se mit debout, les larmes défilant sur ses joues, elle avait peur. Très peur. Mais elle le voulait. Le couteau s'approcha de ses veines. Elle allait le faire. Sous cet arbre, sous ce refuge de souvenirs. Ses souvenirs qui partiront, cette douleur qui sortira de son coeur. La pointe du couteau toucha son bras quand elle entendit des pas.

Elle leva son regard et se figea en voyant Grey. Grey qui était figé, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte. Il était surpris. Elle croisa le regard brun de son ami. Le couteau tomba de ses mains et elle s'écroula dans l'herbe, en criant, en sanglotant et en pleurant. Les larmes coulaient de plus en plus. Grey réagit enfin en se rapprochant d'elle, il la prit dans les bras et la berça. Ses tremblements cessèrent. Heureusement qu'il était là pour elle, heureusement que Grey ne l'abandonnait jamais. Heureusement qu'il était venu. Les larmes coulaient toujours, mais pour une autre raison cette fois. Elle aurait pu mourir de sa propre main et elle n'allait plus les voir, ses amis. Ceux à qui elle tenait.

**« Lucy, calme-toi. S'il-te-plaît, ne tente pas un suicide. Nous sommes avec toi, moi, Erza et la guilde entière. Nous t'aiderons à tourner la page, nous t'aiderons à l'oublier. S'il-te-plaît, reste avec nous. »**murmura Grey en la berçant toujours.

**« S-sauf deu-deux. Ils ne m'aiment pas. Il me tr-traite de faible. » **articula difficilement la blonde.

**« Natsu ne pense pas ce qu'il a dit. Il ne voulait pas te blesser en disant qu'il en aimait une autre. Il ne voulait pas t'entendre pleurer après ça. Mais il est si idiot qu'il a réussi à faire l'inverse. » **souffla Grey.

**« T-tu pense ? » **demanda avec espoir Lucy.

**« Je suis certain. Reviens à la guilde avec le sourire, essaye de tourner la page. Je serais toujours avec toi moi, toujours. » **fit Grey.

Lucy s'éloigna de Grey et rencontra ses yeux bruns. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombait sur le front et montait en épis sur sa tête. Il souriait si tristement pour elle. Il était beau. Pas plus beau que Natsu. Mais il était beau. Elle s'approcha, attiré par les lèvres du brun. Elle colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était chaud comme un réconfort. Elle aimait Grey. Pas autant que Natsu, mais elle l'aimait d'amour. Elle en était sûre. Soudain, Grey la repoussa. Les joues rouges, il se mordit la lèvre.

**« Arrête. S'il-te-plaît, ne te retourne pas sur moi, car tu n'as pas Natsu. Ne m'embrasse pas comme si tu m'aimais comme Natsu ! »** s'écria-t-il.

**« J'aime Natsu, je l'aime énormément et à cause de cet idiot, j'ai mal au coeur, à cause de cet idiot je souffre. Mais je t'aime aussi. Tu es toujours avec moi quand il faut, tu me souris pour que je retrouve le sourire. Je t'aime Grey, d'amour. » **fit Lucy une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Grey se figea puis rougit. Il poussa la larme qui descendait sur la joue de la blonde puis se pencha vers elle et lui dit :

**« Je t'aime moi. Et depuis longtemps. »**

Et il l'embrassa.

* * *

**Bien le bonjour cher lecteur ! **

**Heureux que j'ai repris mon compte ou pas ? 8D**

**Merci d'avoir lu, ça me fait très plaisir de **_**(ne pas)**_** savoir que quelqu'un a pris au moins une ou deux minutes pour lire cet écrit. J'espère aussi que vous aurez trois minutes pour poster une petit review d'encouragement ? **_***sourire sadique***_

**Sinon, bah— J'espère que l'écrit vous a plu ! C'est pour un concours et j'espère gagner ! **_**(comme tout le monde) **_**Donnez-moi vos avis mes mignons ! **

**A bientôt ! **


End file.
